


O is for Ogremon

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [15]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Could be AU-ish I guess, M/M, mention of Sora, set sometime super early Digimon Tri?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato/Tai, mentions of previous Yamato/Sora.</p><p>Set Early on in Digimon Tri.</p><p>It...it had taken a long time to realize just what he had been truly relieved about. All those scrapes with Yamato back then, fighting him, being near him...that had been-</p><p>Part Fifteen of the Alphabet Chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O is for Ogremon

O is for Ogremon

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Digimon is property of many people who aren't me; I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Yamato/Tai, mentions of previous Yamato/Sora.

Setting: Early on in Digimon Tri.

Summary: It...it had taken a long time to realize just _what_ he had been truly relieved about. All those scrapes with Yamato back then, fighting him, being near him...that had been-

Part Fifteen of the _Alphabet Chronicles_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't believe we're here again." He murmurs, hand shading his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"It feels like a dream." Yamato agrees softly behind him. He hears, more than sees, him move to stand next to him. "I never thought I would see Gabumon again-or any of the others, for that matter."

"Then the others came in." Taichi says, looking around at his surroundings. They were in a grassy plain, a few sparce trees leading to a much more overgrown forest. Gabumon and Agumon had run off ahead of them, chasing an Ogremon whom had taunted them, talking excitedly to each other as they did so. Seeing them Agumon-seeing them _both_ -had left Taichi feeling lighthearted and glad.

He turns.

As did seeing Yamato. It was like the years had faded away and they were exploring the Digital World once more together, like they had with the others. They had all started to drift off, so he had been so, so grateful that this had happened-that it could bring them all together again.

He anticipated seeing the others, but nevertheless couldn't complain about being here alone with Yamato. It had...been a long time.

He had hated him once.

Or, at least, he thought he had. He thought that he had been in love with Sora and so had taken Sora and Yamato's relationship hard. Then, when they had broken up (recently, though they remained amicable friends) and Tai had been relieved.

He swallows.

It...it had taken a long time to realize just _what_ he had been truly relieved about. All those scrapes with Yamato back then, fighting him, being near him...that had been-

"Are you alright?" Yamato asks, quietly. "You keep...looking at me."

He freezes and then a red starts suffusing his face. He had been staring too long, much too long. He couldn't let him know, or say anything. He didn't want to give up their friendship. Even if-even if he was... He swallows again, the emotion choking his throat.

"I'm sorry," He chokes out. He feels horrified as he feels tears rise up to his eyes. He startles when he feels a gentle hand touching his face. "Yamato?"

The hand pauses, but then continues, wiping the tears away.

"Why..." Yamato starts. "Why do you think we broke up, Tai?"

He looks into his face now, unable to stop himself. The emotion in Yamato's face stops him cold, before infusing him with a rush of emotion once more, red rising to his face, forcing him to look away.

"Tell me." Yamato insists.

"Because you're supposed to be with _me_." He finally whispers, face averted from Yamato's.

Yamato laughs softly. He jerks as he feels Yamato's lips touch his.

" _Yes_."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
